Grumpee, Magnum PI, Stormtroopers and Fairies Oh My
by Glow60
Summary: Grumpee's Halloween with his family.


**Grumpee, Magnum PI, Stormtroopers and Fairies…Oh My**

By Glow60

 _Summary – Here is the 5_ _th_ _Grumpee Story – Grumpee's Halloween with his family._

 _Suggestion from - saji235 - I think I want to read Gibbs get sick and the boys take care of his story:). My story is not about a sick Gibbs but he is injured. I hope this works for you._

 _ **My Warnings…**_

 _* As always I prefer not to use a beta reader so all the mistakes will definitely be mine._

 _** In these Grumpee stories, I will always have Gibbs' age closer to Mark Harmon's true age. It is the only way I can make this story work. I don't want Tony to be too old to work for NCIS while Gibbs is retired._

 _*** In Season 13 – From what I have read so far, Tony is having trouble with Zoe and Jeanne Benoit is returning for what could be multiple episodes. I am not sure what the producers or writers are planning for Tony's love life but I can't wait to find out. I really have never had a problem with either one of these two female characters. I know both of them really cared about Tony and Tony cared about them. So that being said, I have no plans in changing anything about who Tony is married too. The reason I wrote these stories to begin with are because I love the characters Gibbs and Tony. I want our heroes to finally find happiness and have lives outside NCIS they both deserve._

 **Eight Days Before Halloween...**

Every since Gibbs' first grandchild (little Abby) was born, he had started decorating his house with his parents' old Halloween decorations. When he was a child he had nothing put good memories of the holiday. Both of his parents loved Halloween and they had passed that love onto him. He remembers his parents would decorate both the inside and outside of the house. They would even dress up and throw parties for the neighborhood kids. Things changed after his mom died. His father only decorated the store and that was only to sell the Halloween stuff on his shelves.

Once he married Shannon and became a father he started the tradition up again. After his girls died, he had thought about throwing the decorations away but instead buried them in the back of the attic and hoped to never see them again.

Things changed once Tony's first child was born. Gibbs had started putting the decorations back up. This year Gibbs had promised to help make his three grandsons' their costumes. McGee's twins Johnny and L.J. wanted to be the stormtroopers from Star Wars and little Tony wants to be his daddy's favorite TV hero Magnum PI. Gibbs plans were to help the adult Tony make a cardboard Ferrari 308 GTS for his little son and also help McGee with his twins make their stormtrooper outfits.

Today, Tony and McGee were coming over to help him decorate the house. Gibbs decides to start bringing the Halloween decorations down by himself. As he was heading down the stairs on this third trip, he fell and was knocked out.

When Gibbs wakes up, he finds himself in a hospital room. Tony and McGee were sitting on a couch next to the window. They both stood up when they saw the blue eyes staring at them.

Tony moves closer to the bed and had a worry look on his face, "Gibbs…you gave us one hell of a scare. We are so glad to see you finally awake."

Gibbs looks around the room, "What happen? How did I get here?"

Tony spoke up, "Gibbs…from what we could tell…it looks like you tried to start decorating the house without us. We found you at the bottom of the attic stairs."

McGee seemed angry, "Gibbs…we told you we would help you. Why didn't you wait for us?"

This time Tony was on McGee's side, "Gibbs…McGee is right. You should have waited for us. We told you we were going to help you. Why didn't you wait for us like you were suppose too?"

Gibbs looks annoyed at both of them, "Look you two…I am not too old to be carrying boxes down from the attic and you're not my babysitter."

"No we are not…but we could have helped you and maybe we could have been there to prevent the accident."

Gibbs almost wanted to laugh as he said, "What…did you two plan to catch me if I fell?"

Before Tony or McGee could answer, the doctor walked in. "Mr. Gibbs it is so nice to see you finally awake. From what I could tell you have a slight concussion, some bruises and a sprained right ankle. We are going to keep you overnight just to make sure everything is okay. If everything is okay, you will be released in the morning. How does that sound?"

Early the next morning, Tony and his son were there to take Gibbs home. Tony was holding his little boy's hand as they entered the room. The moment little Tony saw his Grumpee he released his daddy's hand and ran toward him. Tony grabs his little boy and picks him up, "Tony…remember what I told you…your Grump…ee…has booboos and you have to be careful or you can hurt him."

Little Tony looks at his Grumpee and says, "I sorry Grumpee…I…I f...forget."

Gibbs was sore but he still manages to smile just a little, "That's okay…when I am a little better you can hug me all you want."

The little boy smiles and then shyly buries his head against his father's chest.

Seconds later, a nurse walks into the room, "Mister Gibbs…your paperwork is ready and you can now leave. Here are the prescriptions for the pain. If you have any problems please come back and see us otherwise make an appointment to see your doctor in week."

On the way to Gibbs' house, Tony stops at the pharmacy to pick up Gibbs prescriptions. They arrived at Gibbs' house a little after noon. Gibbs was not surprised to find Abby, Bert, McGee, Delilah, Zoe and all his grandchildren there. They had just finished putting up the Halloween decorations. They even added some new ones. Gibbs smiled, "Well…I guess that is one way to get the work done."

The adult Abby runs over but stops herself. She closes her eyes and folds her arms into what looks like a make-believe hug, "Gibbs…I am gently hugging you in my mind." She then opens her eyes and says, "Gibbs…you need to be more careful. Someone your age shouldn't be doing things like that alone. You should have waited for Tony and Tim."

Gibbs tries to ignore her as he looks at the decorations to the house. "You guys did a great job."

Abby could tell Gibbs liked what he saw. Finally she says, "Gibbs…wait till you see what your little grand-rugrats added to your front windows."

Gibbs with his crutches slowly makes his way around to the front of the house. He grins when he sees how artistic his little grandchildren are. Each of the children ran to the window and points out what they did. Little Abby who is the artist of the group had painted pictures of pumpkins and haystacks. The twins painted twin scarecrows and little DeeDee painted two witches with a cauldron. Gibbs looks at the children, "Thank you…it's beautiful. You all did such a great job."

Little Tony who had been in his daddy's arms made his daddy put him down. He runs to his Grumpee and pulls on his pants' leg. "Grump…ee Grump…ee you didn't see…mine."

Gibbs grins and looks at the windows, "Well…where is it?"

The little boy runs to window. He points to the bottom right side of the window and points to a big red circle. Gibbs hobbles closer to get a better look. The red circle had four tiny black spots on the bottom of it. Little Tony looks up and smiles at him, "Magnum…car."

Gibbs grins, "Oh yes…I can see that now. You did a very good job too."

Little Tony was all smiles.

The adult Abby spoke up, "Okay Gibbs…it's time for you to get off your feet and rest."

Gibbs smiles at her but looks at everyone, "I appreciate everything you all have done but I have some work to do. I have to start working on the boys' costumes."

Both the adult Abby and Zoe grabs his arms as Abby starts lecturing the older man that he needs to take care of himself, "Gibbs you are doing no such thing. You are going to get off you feet and rest."

Gibbs let the two women lead him into the house and onto his recliner. Gibbs looks up at them, "I can't just sit here…I have to start working on those costumes for my grandsons so they will be finished by next week."

Abby and Zoe look at each other and grins before Abby says, "Gibbs…my Burt wanted to be to help out but he is going to be training in Oregon for the next two weeks. Us girls will work on our daughters' costumes. Tony and McGee have volunteered their time to help with their boys' costumes. All you have to do it tell them what is needed to be done."

Gibbs raises his eyebrows because he remembers the last time Tony and McGee tried to help him with a project. They almost destroyed his basement. "Thanks for the offer but I can do it myself."

Abby shook her head, "No Gibbs…you are going to let Tony and McGee help you or we are going to do it…ourselves without your help. Right now…the doctor doesn't want you doing too much standing and he wants you to rest. Since Halloween is only a week away, you are going to need their help if you want your grandchildren to have their costumes? Now you don't want to go back on your word do you?"

Gibbs knew she was right. If he was not injured, he did have enough time but now with his injuries he knew it wasn't going to happen. Gibbs turns to Tony and McGee, "Okay…but I am warning you both if my basement gets damaged in anyway you are going to make sure it is put back the way it was. So, you better make sure you take pictures of my basement before you two start."

Tony turns to McGee, "You take the pictures."

McGee looks at him, "Why do I have to be the one who takes the pictures?"

Tony smiles, "Well…McDestruction…because you are the one who will most liking destroy his basement."

McGee moves closer to Tony's face. The younger man stares into the matching green eyes, "If I remember correctly…you were the one who almost set the basement on fire when you tried to plug in your brand new electric drill which if I remember correctly Gibbs told you not to do it."

"It is still your fault because you should have stopped me."

McGee was getting ready to say something else when Gibbs yelled out, "ENOUGH! You two give it a rest."

Both men turn and look at the older man, "DiNozzo…McGee…if you two plan to help I better not hear anymore arguing. Now…I need you both to go get the supplies we are going to need to make the costumes."

Tony smiles, "Right...what do we need to get?"

Gibbs thought about it and asked Abby to hand him the pad and pencil on the coffee table. He wrote down the stuff he was going to need.

Tony looks at it and says, "I think we can get all of this at Target."

McGee looks at the list and says, "I think we can get all of this at Walmart cheaper."

Gibbs stops them and stares at Tony, "Get the cardboard boxes at Michael's Grocery down the street. They won't cost you anything. The rest…you can get at Sears and DiNozzo I don't want to hear any comments from you about the store."

Tony and McGee grab their boys and head to the store. Two hours later they return with the supplies. By then Abby, Zoe and Delilah had taken their little girls home.

Gibbs' patience had almost run out, "What took you two so long?"

Tony smiles, "McGee's fault. When you wrote down duct tape you didn't tell us what color. We tried calling you but we were inside some kind of dead zone or something. So…our boy Timmy here took it upon himself to get all different colors of the tape just incase."

Before McGee could say anything little Tony says, "But…Daddy…you…you told Un…cle Tim to buy red duc…ky tape. Right…Un…cle Tim?"

McGee stands there and grins. He always loved it when Tony's little boy told on his own father. "Tony…see the truth will always come out."

Tony picks his little boy and tickles him in his stomach, "Et tu…my little rugrat?"

Little Tony just giggles.

Gibbs who had been watching the playful bantering between the two friends finally puts an end to it when he starts going through the bags. "Okay everything seems to be here. Now we can start working on their costumes. It shouldn't take us too long. I already have the patterns cut out. We can probably have most of this done today."

Tony looks at the clock and then McGee, "Gibbs…I was thinking maybe we should start this project the first thing in the morning when we are all fresh and have eaten."

For a few seconds Gibbs just looks at him. Finally Tony says, "I guess…we could start it right now. I will order the pizza and soda."

Several hours later, with Gibbs instructions and patterns, McGee and his boys had most of the storm trooper's costume completed. Gibbs hobbled over and examined their work, "McGee, Johnny and LG…these look really…really good. They just need to dry now and then we can paint them. It's getting late, so why don't you three go home and we can finish this in the morning."

"Thanks Gibbs…I…guess we will see you in the morning then. Don't make breakfast…I will stop by Dunkin' Donuts and get us some donuts and coffee. Come on boys lets get going. Mom probably got dinner ready by now." McGee turns to Tony and waves goodbye.

Tony yells out, "Goodnight….don't forget to get some chocolate éclair."

Gibbs hobbles over to the remaining father and son. Tony was putting the last papier-mâché tire on his son's car. It was suppose to be a father and son project but it really didn't turn out to be that way. The father had to do most of it by himself. Earlier little Tony had become tired, cranky and inpatient. He was giving his daddy such a hard time that Gibbs made the little boy lie down and take a nap. After the little boy fell asleep, Gibbs offer to help the father but Tony wanted to do it on his own. Gibbs just grinned. He was never so proud of the father Tony had become.

"Tony…you did a good job."

Tony smiles proudly as he looks at the car, "Yah…I think it looks pretty sweet."

Gibbs smiles, "I was not talking about the car…I was talking about you as a dad. I couldn't be more proud. You are doing such a good job raising both little Abby and Tony."

Tony grins shyly, "Don't forget Zoe is helping me."

Gibbs just smiles because he knows Tony had worked hard to be a father to his children.

After a few seconds Gibbs says, "Like I told McGee it is getting late…you both need to go home and get some rest. I will see you in the morning. We can finish up on the car…okay?"

Tony turns and looks down at his little boy, "My little rugrat was hoping we would have it finished today."

Gibbs grins at his sleeping grandson, "Nothing new…he is just as inpatient as his daddy."

The father smiles as he gently picks up the little boy so as not to wake him. He whispers to the older man, "Thanks Gibbs for all your help…we will see you in the morning. If I don't get here before McGee…tell him to save two of those chocolate éclairs for my son and me. Tell Tim…he and his boys can have those donuts with the sprinkle things on them."

Gibbs just nods his head…

Early the next morning, Gibbs was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading the newspaper when Tony, McGee and their kids finally arrived. McGee placed a box of donuts on the table while Gibbs gets the milk.

Tony sits his little boy down in the highchair. The little boy can't take his eyes of the box of donuts. McGee opens the box and asked little Tony which donut does he want.

The little boy looks and points to one of the donuts with the colorful sprinkle on it.

His father looks upset, "Tony…don't you want one of these nice…big…chocolate éclair that Daddy love so much?"

The little boy shakes his head, "No…want sprink…kes."

McGee is smiling as he reaches into the box and pulls out one of the donut with the sprinkles. He places it gently on a napkin and then places it in front of Tony's little boy. Little Tony grabs the donut and begins eating it. Tim then turns and looks at the father, "Tony…it looks like your little boy has good taste."

Just as McGee said that…both of his twins yelled out they wanted éclairs. Tony grins as he reaches into the box to get both Johnny and L.J. their éclairs. Tony picks up his chocolate éclair and takes a big bite of it as he smiles at McGee.

Gibbs who had been watching the whole thing finally says, "DiNozzo…McGee…I don't know which ones are the adults and which ones are the children here. Let's eat so we can finished the costumes sometime today."

Both men looked at each other and smiles as they take their donuts and quietly sat down. When breakfast was finally finished they all headed down to the basement. As Tony was opening up the jar of red paint little Tony yells out, "Daddy…where my paint shirt? Mommy said can't paint without it"

Tony realizes he left it at home, "I am sorry but I left it at home. Maybe we can paint without it this one time?"

The little boy shakes his head, "NO! Mommy…get mad."

Tony looks at Gibbs, "Sorry Gibbs…I guess…I will have to go back home and get it."

Gibbs stopped Tony, "No…go up to my room and look in the second drawer from the top in the dresser. I have some old t-shirts in there. Get three of them. The boys can wear them over their clothes."

Tony is relieved he doesn't have to drive all the way back home. He heads up the stairs and returns shortly with the shirts.

Ten minutes later the boys were working on their projects. While Tony helps his little boy paint his car red, McGee and Gibbs helped the twins paint the stormtrooper costumes white and black. At one point little Tony stops what he is doing and begin giggling. Tony picks his little boy up and asked, "What are you laughing at…squirt?"

The little boy points to his daddy's nose, "Daddy…you look like Roddd...oofff."

Tony looks into a glass and can see his reflection in. He couldn't help but laugh at himself when he saw a red blob of paint on his nose. He wipes it off and then gets back to working on the car.

It took them most of the morning. When they were finally finished, the two fathers and grandfather stepped back and look at their work. They were very pleased with the results. Now all they had to do was wait for them to dry and they would be ready for trick-or-treating next weekend.

 _ **Halloween Day…**_

Earlier this month Gibbs had met with his neighbors about Halloween. The plan was to keep the children safe and to let them have some fun. The children were going to have an early trick-or-treat and then meet at Gibbs' house for a little party.

Early Halloween morning, Abby, McGee and Tony families were to meet at Gibbs' house around ten in the morning o'clock. They would start getting the h ouse ready for the Halloween party later that day. Around three, the adults and the children will dress up and do a little trick-or-treating in Gibbs' neighborhood. When they were finished they would meet back at Gibbs' house and help with the party. There was going to be a haunted house, games and Halloween costume contest.

Gibbs watches as McGee and his boys came walking down the stairs. He couldn't help but grin when they all walked into the kitchen. The father wore the Darth Vader and his little twin boys were both wearing their homemade stormtrooper costumes. They had their blasters out trying to act like they were protecting Darth Vader. They really looked good. Gibbs took pictures of them.

A little later, the females of the family Zoe, Delilah, a very pregnant Abby (dressed in a black fairy dress), little Abby and DeeDee entered the room. Gibbs had to admit the women and little girls did look good in their fairy costumes. Gibbs took more pictures.

Tony, being Tony, had to be last so he could make his grand entrance as Thomas Magnum Private Eye. He had on a red Hawaiian shirt, mustache and sunglasses. Following right him was a Mime-Magnum PI. Mime-Magnum was dress in a red Hawaiian shirt, sunglasses and a little red Ferrari with red suspenders attached to the car. He looked so adorable. Everyone laughs when he tries weaving in and out of them. Seconds later, Abby chases him down so she can used her makeup to draw a little mustache on the toddler's face. Gibbs took pictures of Tony with his son. He then took pictures of the whole group together.

Since Gibbs wasn't going to be able to do much, the women decided they would stay behind while the men take their little ones trick-or-treating.

Since this was little Tony's first trick-or-treat and he was a little shy when they knocked on the door. He kept trying to hide behind his daddy. After about the fifth house he finally spoke up and said, "Tick…tweet."

Everyone thought it was so cute that they would give him a little extra candy.

About an hour later, the little group finally finishes walking around the neighborhood. They head back to Gibbs' house. Some of the neighborhood kids were already there. Gibbs was beginning to wonder if his yard was ever going to be the same. A couple of the kids trampled on one of his flowerbeds. The Halloween party lasted over an hour and when everything was done the parents and children headed home.

Tony, Abby, McGee and the rest of them cleaned up the mess. When they were finished they headed to a Halloween party one of Abby's friends was throwing. At first they didn't want to go but Gibbs told them he was feeling well enough. He insisted they would keep to their original plan. He was going to babysit the kids while the parents went to their party.

After the parents left, Gibbs decides that he is going to get the kids to take a bath, changed into their pajamas and get ready for their little campout in the living room. When they were ready, he would put the movie, 'It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown' into the DVD play so they can watch it.

Little Tony didn't like the idea of changing into his pajamas. He wanted to stay in his costume. Gibbs figures he would let the others take their baths first and leave Tony for last. When it was time for the toddler's bath he still didn't want to get out of the car. Gibbs promised him when he finishes his bath he can wear his pajamas with the Magnum car. Little Tony was okay with it.

When all the grandchildren were ready, Gibbs put the movie into the DVD player and sits down. The children were now sitting on their sleeping bags watching the movie. Little Tony was sitting next to Gibbs and playing with his Magnum car. It was almost halfway through the movie when little Tony finally fell asleep. Gibbs gently removed him from the car and placed the little boy into his own sleeping bag.

Gibbs thought his problems were over until Little LJ stood up and walks toward his grandfather, "Grandpa…I have to go pee."

Gibbs smiled, "You know where the bathroom is."

The little boy turns and looks at the hallway.

Gibbs was puzzled, "What's wrong?"

The little boy turns back and looks at him, "Abby and DeeDee told Johnny and me that there were monsters on Hal…loween waiting to eat boys."

Little Abby jumps up and runs toward her grandfather, "We did not."

The twins said in unison, "Yes…she did?"

Gibbs just stared at the little girl. Finally the little girl admits she did tell them that but she only was joking. Gibbs told his grandsons to go together to the bathroom and they would be okay. He tells his granddaughter to not joke like anymore. She promised she wouldn't do it. Gibbs knowing who her father was…was sure that wasn't going to happen. Tony's little girl was so much like her daddy in many ways.

It wasn't long before all his grandchildren were finally asleep. Gibbs finishes watching the movie. He turns the TV off and fall asleep himself.

Around midnight, the parents returned. They quietly entered the house and checked on their kids. They then head to bed themselves.

Early the next morning they all decided get dressed and go to IHOP for breakfast. Gibbs grins as little Tony tells his daddy that he wants to wear his red Magnum Ferrari car to the IHOP. The older man grins and wonders how the father is going to handle this one?

The father smiles, "Tony…we can't take it to IHOP…you would never fit in chair."

Little Tony wasn't ready to give it up, "Daddy…I…I can take off. We…we can leave it in our car."

"No…we are not taking it. You are going to leave it here at Grumpee's house. He will put it up in the attic and keep it safe. You can save it for next year's Halloween."

As the father was trying to put the little boy's pants on, little Tony places both his hands on each side of his father's face, "Daddy…want to take car home."

The father thought about it before he says, "Alright Tony…I will tell you what…if we take your Halloween car home with us. We are going to have to make room for it. I guess…we will have to store your motorized Magnum car in Grumpee's attic."

The father looks at Gibbs and winked. They turned and looked at the little boy and quietly wait to see what he was going to do and say.

Little Tony steps back and look at his red cardboard car. A few seconds, the little boy finally gives in, "It kay to put in my Grump…ee's at…at…tic."

Gibbs watches as the father grins and finishes dressing his little boy.

I hope you enjoyed. For those who celebrate Halloween, I hope you have a safe and fun Halloween.


End file.
